


You Think It's Funny, Huh?

by FantasyGeek



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Episode 12x11 coda, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyGeek/pseuds/FantasyGeek
Summary: Sam gets back at Dean for the "Who's this hippie?" comment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing and this is my first post here so if something isn't tagged right or something let me know. 
> 
> Inspired by an anonymous on tumblr on someone elses blog: "But can you just imagine Sam being annoyed with Dean over the fake "Who's this hippie?" and just like, shoving him toward the bed the second they get back to the Bunker saying "You think you're SO funny, don't you?" and just ravishing the fuck out of him but not letting him finish until he says he's sorry or has to say Sam's name a bunch?"

Dean barely makes it through the door to set their bags down when Sam grabs his arm roughly and pushes his toward the hallway.

“Bedroom. Now.” His voice is hard and so cold it burns. 

Dean shivers but tries to cover it with a joke. “If you wanted to fuck so badly, I could have just pulled the car over.” 

Sam looks unimpressed and just points. Dean shrugs and heads towards the bedrooms, still sassing. “Aww, Sam, you don't have to be jealous of Larry. He wasn't as good a ride as you.”

Dean spins around to face Sam when they enter his room. Sam is already unbuttoning his shirt. “Or are you just mad you missed the show?” Dean arches an eyebrow.

Sam shoves and Dean lands on his back on the bed before Sam's shirt even hits the floor. The force is enough to make Dean's breath come out in a huff, preventing anymore jokes.

Dean takes the moment to get his breath back, drinking in the sight of Sam's bare chest, planes and angles of tan, toned skin. Dean's pretty sure his brother is the most beautiful person on the planet.

When he gets to his face though, Sam is glaring. “Think you're so fucking funny, do you?”

Dean opens his mouth to say he's hilarious but Sam cuts him off, knowing. “Don't.” Sam climbs onto the bed and pulls at Dean's clothes. “You think it's funny to make me think I'd lost you? That's a good fucking joke to you?”

Dean helps Sam get him naked, sitting up to pull his shirt off and lifting his hips for his pants. He can hear the hurt and fear under Sam's frustration. 

“Come on, Samm-”

“Shut up.” Sam leans down to kiss Dean roughly, bare chests pressed together. 

Sam shifts, lining up his hard length with Dean's and thrusts, slow and purposeful. Dean groans, bucking up into the sweet friction.

“Fuck,” he breathes against Sam's mouth.

“That what you want, Dean?” Sam whispers in his ear, rough and low, sending heat down Dean's spine to gather in his already throbbing cock. “What me to fuck you?”

“God yes,” Dean breaths again. 

Sam smirks and kisses his way down Dean's body, pausing to swirl his tongue over each nipple and nibbling at his hips bones. Sam lets his breath ghost over Dean's cock but does give it any more attention, instead he pushes Dean's legs up and apart.

Dean's had enough foreplay, his body already tingling with pleasure, cock aching. He doesn't say anything, just moans and enjoys the feeling as Sam's tongue circles his entrance. Sam spends time alternating licks around with the point of his tongue and broad flat strokes, before finally pushing his tongue into the ring of muscle. 

“God, Sam,” Dean cries, writhing and bucking his hips into Sam's mouth, needing more.

Sam growls and grabs Dean's hips to hold him still, jaw working as his tongue fucks in and out. Dean’s belly is covered in precome and he tries not to whimper. He wants more, needs more.

He can't take it anymore. “Christ, Sam, just fuck me already,” Dean finally moans.

Sam sits up and leans over Dean on one hand, still not taking off his jeans. He reaches between them to press one finger against Dean's hole, slick with spit. He presses and rubs but doesn't push inside. “What's the matter? Don't like to be teased?”

Dean sees the glint in Sam's eyes and it clicks. “Come on, that's not the same thing.” Dean groans.

Sam pushes in enough for Dean to clench around him. Dean moans.

“You're right. What you did was worse. Teasing isn't as funny when you're on the other side of it huh?” Sam says, voice harsh as he watches Dean writhe in frustration. “Are you sorry now, Dean? Gotta tell me how sorry you are before I fuck you.”

Dean pants trying to register what Sam wants around the burning need consuming him. “Come on, that's not-”

Sam shoves two fingers into Dean and he moans. He wants to come but it's not quiet enough. 

“This is all you get until I'm convinced you're sorry.” Sam grates, fingers dragging against Dean's prostate.

Dean bites his lips on a whimper but still doesn't say anything.

Spit is not the best lubricant and Sam pauses when the burn starts to tip too much toward pain. He leans over to grabs the bottle of lube on the night stand. Dean uses the opportunity to pop the button on Sam's jeans, trying to get at Sam's cock.

Sam bats his hands away with an almost cruel laugh. “No, I told you what you have to do.” 

Dean smacked his fist into the mattress, sighing and rolling his eyes. “Come on! You want to fuck me, I want you to fuck me. Where's the problem? Didn't we get over this years ago?”

Sam flicks the cap on the lube and drizzles it over his fingers and Dean's ass. “More jokes? That's what you're going with right now?” He pushes into Dean sloppy with lube now. He still only uses two fingers. It's just enough for Dean to feel it and want more. Sam is careful to hit that sweet spot every time, making Dean's hips jerk and stars dance in his eyes. 

“Fuck, Sam. I'm sorry, alright!” Dean grabs at the sheets.

Sam looks down at him then leans into his ear. “I don't buy it.” He whispers.

Dean whines. “I'm sorry. Just fuck me. I want you, I need to come. Please.” Dean pleads, pulling at Sam's shoulders and tangling desperate fingers in his hair. 

Sam's watching him again, fingers still working between Dean's legs. “God, Dean, that's so hot. I almost believe you.”

Somehow begging has made Dean even more desperate, as if giving voice to his need made it stronger. He whimpers, defeated. “Please. God, I'm sorry, just-please.” 

Sam kisses him, tongue invading Dean's mouth, teeth clashing. He pushes his jeans down and breaks the kiss long enough to slick himself. In one smooth thrust, Sam fills Dean to the hilt.

“Fuck,” Dean groans throwing his head back and nearly coming on the spot. “Sam,” Dean pants. “Please, you gotta move.”

Sam brushes a hand through Dean's hair. “I know. I got you.” Dean's locks eyes with Sam and sees the ice has melted. It's all fire and love now.

Sam starts slow but builds up speed quickly, slamming into Dean over and over. Dean's gone beyond words, his whole body tight and aching. Every thrust pushes out a wordless cry. 

It's not long before Dean tips over the edge, calling Sam's name. His vision goes white and he falls and falls. Thick spurts of come that seem never ending paint his and Sam's stomachs. 

Slowly Dean's tense muscles relax, his orgasm ebbing away. Sam is above him head thrown back as he finds his own release. It's so beautiful and Dean's heart aches that he could have forgotten it.

With a groan, Sam collapse on top of Dean panting. Dean runs nerveless fingers through Sam's hair while they catch their breath.

“Sam,” Dean's says eventually. “I-”

Sam sits up quickly and kisses the words away. “I know. It's just- dude,” He lays back down rest his head on Dean’s chest. “Do you know how scared I was when I thought you'd forgotten me for good?”

“Yeah, I know. But man, you were there the whole time. Even when I couldn't remember myself, you-” Dean stops, the whole thing getting too chick-flick for him.

There is an awkward pause but Sam covers for him. “Shit Dean, when did you become the little bitch?”

“Shut up…” Dean frowns in confusion before adding, “jerk?”


End file.
